Assasin's Creed des Caraibes
by Alexis1995
Summary: Quand Aveline et Jack sont contraint de se serrer les coudes pour arriver à leurs fin pourront t ils mettre de coté leur querrelles du passé?


Chapitre 1

Visite d'un pirate et d'un assassin.

La famille Swann et la famille Grandpré. Deux famille noble et proches de Port Royale. Élisabeth de Grandpré, Elisabeth Swann et Will Turner se connaissaient depuis que ce dernier avait été amené dans la ville de Port Royale par la famille Swann après avoir été sauvé par Élisabeth.

Dans le resplendissant hall de la maison Swann. Will Turner maintenant âgé d'une vingtaine d'années attendait patiement de donner une commande passer par le gouverneur Swann. Pendant ce temps au port, une jeune femme métissée vêtu d'une robe bleue se promenait ombrelle au bras au petit marché.

Alors qu'elle se promenait tranquillement de stand en stand, le vieux marchand de légumes l'interpella.

"Bonjour mademoiselle de Grandpré" se prosterna le vieil homme "comment allez-vous ces jours-ci?"

"Bonjour Ser Howard" salua Aveline de noble façon. "Tout va bien, pourquoi ça irait mal en un jour de fête?"

"Vous voulez rire? Le jour de la promotion de Norrington est le jour parfait pour que cette vermine d'assassin s'empare du trésor de la famille Swann!"

Aveline ria de l'argument du marchand. "Allons Howard, cet agent de l'ombre n'est qu'une rumeur que les citadins ont créé de toute pièce afin d'expliquer les nombreux vols commis par une bande de malfrats." se moqua la noble de Grandpré. "Comme ils inventent toutes ces horribles histoires sur les pirates pour les enfants désobéissant".

"Je vous assure que ce n'est pas une légende mademoiselle, ce brigand, cet…...assassin c'est occupé de tous les criminels du quartier avant que les soldats ne puisse mettre la main sur eux."

"Ser Howard, je vous prierais d'éviter de parler de ces inepties devant mademoiselle de Grandpré. " coupa Will Turner en arrivant au marché. Puis il se tourna vers Aveline et la salua poliment. "Ravie de vous revoir Aveline."

"Ravie est ma journée de vous croisé de si bon jour maitre Turner." salua Aveline un peu moqueuse "m'appeler par mon prénom devant témoin, ciel, imaginez le visage d'Élisabeth si elle a vent d'une telle obscénité!" se moqua t elle d'avantage en mimant un effet de choc.

"J'ai compris l'idée" répond William, un peu ennuyé. "Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie le MADAME sort automatiquement." soupira le forgeront en laissant tomber ses épaules.

"William, je peux voir dans les yeux la raison de cet hésitation" dit elle en faisant signe à ce dernier de l'accompagner dans sa promenade matinale. "Mais si Élisabeth ne le voit pas, vous devez le lui montrer."

"Mais comment le pourrais-je? Elle est d'une noble famille. Moi je ne suis qu'un apprenti forgeron."

"Un apprenti qui a forger la lame du futur Comodore!"

"Oui mais…

"Will Turner!" coupa Aveline en levant le ton. "A hésité comme cela vous allez la perdre! Alors du courage que diable! Vous allez faire de votre mieux afin de la conquérir avant le Commodore Norrington!"

Will Turner la regardait dans le choc. Des deux filles, Aveline était très protectrice avec son amie. Et encourage souvent Will Turner à se confesser.

"Si vous avez compris, je dois vous laisser, je dois rejoindre mon père pour la cérémonie." dit elle en saluant poliment son ami avant de partir à une vitesse folle.

Au port, un homme dont le bateau coulait de façon grotesque accosta alors que le dernier morceaux de bois du petit bâtiment disparus sous l'eau.

Il quittait le ponton en se dandinant étrangement.

"Monsieur" coupa le responsable du port lorsqu'il vit l'étranger partir sans payer. "Tout les nouveaux arrivant doivent payer un shilling pour leur place."

L'homme réfléchi un instant. "Que diriez vous de deux shilling. Et on oublie même mon nom."

"Bienvenue à Port Royale MR Smith."

Aveline se trouvait sur un toit de la ville dans sa tenue d'assassin. "Pardonne moi Élisabeth, je dois te prendre cette pièce. Elle ne dois pas rester entre les mains des templiers plus longtemps."

Elle se dirigeait de toit en toit en direction de la résidence des Swann. Lorsqu'elle aperçue Jack Sparrow traîné dans les rues. "Oh non pas lui" soupira la noble assassin.

"Alors alors" chercha Jack à l'intersection de deux ruelles face à lui. "Le port des riches devrait être….par là " dit il en prenant la rue de droite.

Quand il entendit un sabre sortir de son fourreaux, il s'arrêta, leva les bras en l'air et afficha un sourire. "Ça fais longtemps vizzy."

La lame touchait le cou de Jack provoquant à se dernier de se raidir un petit peu.

"Que vient tu faire ici Jack?!" demanda sèchement Aveline.

"Tu n'est pas contente de me voir? Moi tu m'as manquer…..un peu." dit il en se tournant vers Aveline délicatement pour ne pas que sa tête touche le sol.

"Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu te fais attraper ici Jack" dit Aveline en rengainant son sabre. "Et ou est ton équipage?"

"Eh bien il se trouve que, pour une raison qui n'a rien à voir avec moi…...Barbossa s'est mutiné contre moi, pris mon équipage, partis sur l'ile de la mouette et à voler le trésor maudit." dit il en grimaçant et en souriant. "Et donc...je suis venu ici récupérer un bâtiment pour aller à Tortuga, recruter un équipage et me venger de Barbossa".

"Bon sang Jack" soupira l'assassin en se tenant la tête dans sa main droite alors que sa main gauche tenait la garde de son sabre. "A chaque fois qu'on se croise, tu as des soucis."

"C'est pas tout à fais vrai vizzy" dit il avec un sourire " je me souviens de toi et moi….sur cette île i an…..devant le feu de camp."

"Très bien Jack!" coupa une Aveline embarrassée "je vais t'aider à trouver un navire, mais, après tu disparais et tu oublie que tu m'a vue ici!"

"Je ne demande pas mieux ma colombe" répond le pirate en saluant la donzelle. "Après vous".

Aveline ouvrit donc la voie suivi par son vieil ami Jack Sparrow.

Ils ont avancer dans la ruelle de droite.

"Alors vizzy, quoi de beau depuis….avant?" demanda Jack en regardant à gauche à droite afin de s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne soient vu par les gardes. "Toujours infiltrée avec les…..comment tu les appelles déjà?".

"Tais toi!" chuchota Aveline le plus fort possible "tu vas nous….

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que comme elle l'avait prédit, deux soldats qui patrouillaient dans la ville, les ont remarquer.

"Hé vous deux! Les armes sont interdites au civils!" cria un des deux hommes en les braquant en joue de leurs fusils.

Jack et Aveline se sont alors retourner en se regardant dans les yeux.

"J'imagine que tu vas dire que tu avais raison?" demanda le pirate.

"Non Jack, j'allais dire qu'une fois encore j'avais raison et qu'une fois encore tu m'attire des ennuis!" rouspéta l'assassin.

"C'est faux!" s'écria l'homme en feignant l'indignation. "Ça n'est pas vrai et tu le sais!"

"En Espagne?"

"C'était un accident"

"En Belgique?"

"Le garde m'avait traité de moussaillon!"

"En Nouvelle Zélande?"

"Le serveur te matait le cul! Je me devais de lui donner une correction!"

Les deux gardes écoutaient la conversation avec un regard un peu écœuré.

Aveline regardait Jack d'un oeil suspect.

"Il avait ton compat?"

Jack hocha la tête en accord.

"Il avait mon compat"

"C'est bon vous avez fini?!" râla l'un des gardes.

"Dis moi vizzy, tu te souviens de notre escapade à Rosas?"

"Pourquoi tu me demande ça maintenant?"

"Notre équipe était d'enfer, toi, moi, une pièce avec vue".

"Assez discuter tous les deux! Venez ici!" ordonna l'un des soldats.

"Jack….." soupira l'assassin.

Alors que les deux aventuriers s'approchaient des gardes les mains en l'air.

"Maintenant!"

Jack se saisit d'un des gardes et le frappa au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

Aveline utilisa son fouet pour faire tomber le garde et l'assoma avec coup de pied à la tête de l'homme à terre.

En voyant ça Jack grimaça. "Quand je pense que j'essayai de te mettre dans mon équipage"

"A l'aide!" cria une jeune femme passant par là au mauvais moment.

"Ah la la, pourquoi dès que tu es là, ma vie tourne au drame?" se lamente Aveline.

"On à pas le temps de faire plus ample connaissance trésor" se moqua Jack. "Ça te dis qu'on se la fasse à l'ancienne?" dit il en montrant le haut des habitations du doigt.

Les deux brigants ont alors escalader la façade d'une maison en s'aidant des fenêtres et des balcons.

Pendant ce temps Will Turner se promenait dans les rues en direction de la forge, en pensant au paroles de son amie.

"Je pourrait peut-être forger quelque chose qui lui ferais comprendre ce que je ressens comme par exemple…...un bijoux? Non trop commun. Une statue d'elle? Non, trop effrayant. "

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à voix haute, il arriva à la forge et remarqua que la porte de celle-ci était entre-ouverte.

"C'est étrange" pensa l'homme "j'avais pourtant fermer cette porte à clé"

Alors qu'il s'approcha de la porte, Will entendit des voix parler.

"Tu penses qu'on est bien cachés ici? En plus tu sens incroyablement fort vizzy, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ici."

"Veux-tu te taire Jack? Tu vas encore nous attirer des ennuis!"

"Ça oui je peux. Je peux t'attirer un tas d'ennuis ma colombe."

"Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça Jack."

"Je connais cette voix" pensa Will en jetant un oeil à travers la porte entrouverte, il vit alors Aveline et Jack discuter ensemble.

"Que faites vous dans cette tenue Aveline?" interrompit Turner. "Et qui est cet homme?"

"Capitaine Jack Sparrow" s'avança le pirate, fier de son titre.

"Un pirate" cracha Will sur un ton.

"Un capitaine" corrige ledit pirate.

"Peu importe! Je vais vous arrêter!"


End file.
